jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Czerwona Śmierć (postać)
Czerwona Śmierć (ang. Red Death) — smok, jedyny poznany przedstawiciel gatunku o tej samej nazwie. Była to królowa smoków ze Smoczego Leża i zarazem główny antagonista w pierwszym filmie. Wygląd Smok ten ma formę tytanicznąYes, all Titan Wings. Mierzy kilkadziesiąt metrów długości i wysokości. Ma niezwykle grubą, pancerną, szarą skórę pokrytą licznymi czerwonymi wypustkami i szpikulcami oraz uzbrojony w kolce ogon przypominający maczugę. Dwie pary nóg są równie grube i pancerne, uzbrojone w długie, ostre pazury. Jej skrzydła są średnie w stosunku do reszty ciała, jednak jest w stanie z ich pomocą latać. Ze względu na swoją wielkość i masę musi uderzać nimi bardzo mocno, wznosi się w powietrze powoli i z trudem. Na pancernej głowie znajdują się trzy pary małych, czerwonych oczu. Czaszka zwieńczona jest kołnierzem przypominającym koronę. Ogromna paszcza potrafi rozwierać się szeroko i złapać nawet kilkanaście smoków naraz. Ponadto smok ma bardzo duży zasięg ziania ogniem. Charakter Jedyny poznany osobnik tego gatunku bezwzględnie podporządkował sobie wszystkie mieszkające w okolicy Smoczego Leża smoki i tym samym stał się królową całego gniazda. Zmuszał je do wykradania pożywienia wikingom i przynoszenia go do siebie. Nie znosił sprzeciwu - gdy któryś ze smoków nie dostarczył wystarczająco dużo jedzenia lub nie przyniósł go wcale, wówczas zostawał pożarty. Historia ''Jak wytresować smoka Czerwona Śmierć pojawia się w filmie jako swoisty wódz wśród smoków, jak królowa pośród pszczół. Zamieszkuje Smocze Leże, do którego wszystkie mieszkające w nim smoki zmuszane są regularnie dostarczać pożywienie, by nakarmić swoją królową. Kiedy choć jeden osobnik nie wykazuje się wiernością, Czerwona Śmierć wpada we wściekłość i wynurza się z głębi góry, pożerając kilka uciekających smoków. Gdy Czkawka oswaja i tresuje Szczerbatka, podczas wspólnego lotu z Astrid odkrywa Smocze Leże i zamieszkującego je potwora. Ponieważ Szczerbatek nie przynosi żadnego pożywienia, ukrywa się wśród skał, jednak Czerwonej Śmierci udaje się wywęszyć jego i znajdujących się na jego grzbiecie ludzi. Kłapie w jego stronę szczękami, ale ich ofiarą zamiast Nocnej Furii pada Zębiróg Zamkogłowy, zaś przyjaciołom udało się uciec. Stoick odkrywa prawdę na temat zachowania syna i dowiedziawszy się od niego o Leżu, zabiera Szczerbatka i udaje się na nieodkryty ląd. Za pomocą katapult wikingowie niszczą ścianę wielkiej góry i wypłaszają stamtąd wszystkie smoki. Przekonanych o zwycięstwie ludzi atakuje rozdrażniona Czerwona Śmierć, która zostaje sprytem pokonana przez Czkawkę i Szczerbatka - kiedy wielki smok chce zionąć ogniem, Nocna Furia strzela plazmą prosto w pełne łatwopalnego gazu gardło potwora. Ten zaczyna płonąć od wewnątrz, a lecąc z dużą prędkością prosto w ziemię, nie jest w stanie się poderwać do lotu, gdyż jego skrzydła zaczynają się drzeć. Podczas zderzenia z ziemią potwór wybucha ogniem, tym samym ginąc. Ciekawostki *"Czerwona Śmierć" jest zarówno nazwą gatunku, jak i imieniem tego konkretnego osobnikaIn the case of HTTYD 1, the Red Death is both the breed name AND character name''. **Osobnik ten jest też jedynym poznanym przedstawicielem swojego gatunku. *Powieściowym odpowiednikiem Czerwonej Śmierci jest gatunek o nazwie Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus, stąd początkowo zaliczano ją do tego gatunku. *Nazwa smoka była prawdopodobnie bazowana na nazwie powieściowego odpowiednika Zielonej i Fioletowej Śmierci. Przypisy Zobacz też en:Red Death ru:Красная Смерть it:Morte Rossa de:Roter Tod (Charakter) es:Muerte Roja pt-br:Morte Rubra fr:Mort Rouge Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Czarne charaktery